


Three Angel's come into a bookshop

by WritingCryptid



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCryptid/pseuds/WritingCryptid
Summary: This is basically Aziraphale-cest. The three versions of the book, radio drama and tv world collab and have a nice chat and some more.The TV version still thinks hes too soft even after all that happened but the other two encourage him and show him how much hes worth it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Three Angel's come into a bookshop

Things got a little mixed up and rather confusing after the non apocalypse. Universes shifted and one day Crowley stood with two more versions of himself and two more of Aziraphale's own versions at the bookshop door. It was a mess in the beginning. But after they settled on names everything was going smoother. The TV version of Crowley went by A.J., the book version, as he said, went by Crowley and the one from the radio decided on Anthony. None of them wanted to settle on the J. Since it was really just a J. And Jay would not fit either of them.

As for TV angel, he was going by Aziraphale (much to his delight, since he hated to shorten his name. He had trained Crowley well to not do it). The book version insisted on (Mr.) Fell which surprised both of the others. So the radio version settled on Ezra. They all tried to make sure to not mix things up and that everyone was okay with their nickname.

To keep things calm, A.J. showed the other two demons his favourite bars, chattering mostly about how awful hell kept on and, when everyone had enough alcohol in their blood, how amazing their Aziraphale was. They were similar but there were some different stories to tell. As for the beginning, how A.J. was shielded by his angel while Crowley sat in the rain as Fell shielded himself, and Anthony in turn guarded Ezra from the first rain. 

Meanwhile in the bookshop, the angels were busy gushing over other things. In the afternoon an outsider stepped into the shop and all three of them told the intruder in unison that the bookshop was closed before going back to their previous conversation. 

Aziraphale and Ezra sat on the chairs drinking some wine to celebrate the rare and weird occasion, while Mr. Fell was wandering through the bookshop and praised some rare books he stumbled over. "Oh dear. My dear boy, they are fantastic." he swooned, which caused Aziraphale to flush lightly. "Oh. Thank you. It's been hard work, you see?" he shrugged lightly as he took another sip. Ezra chuckled lightly. "It's an impressive collection no matter what. You should be proud."  
This caused the angel to put his glass down. Instead of being happy about it, he seemed bummed out. The others noticed the shift in the air and exchanged a quick glance.

"What is it, dear?" Mr. Fell had stopped fawning over the books and stepped over to the other angel. His face had turned into a concerned frown. Ezra finished his glass before getting up and pulling his chair beside Aziraphale. The sudden swift to concern alarmed the TV version and he smiled nervously at the other two. "O-oh don't you worry. I am fine. It's just that heaven doesn't approve of what I did on earth. Or even what my appearance might be. I guess it's still sticking with me." he waved slightly with his hand but Mr. Fell placed his own on Aziraphales shoulder causing the other to sigh in defeat.

They didn't beg or force the other to talk. The stern but gentle glance of Mr. Fell was enough and the angel gave in. He spilled all his feelings and concerns that bottled up over the years. Ezra looked him over puzzled, trying to find out where the other was "too soft".  
"This Gabriel does sound like a jerk. We have one but I barely hear of him." he explained as the book version nodded to agree with that.  
"You can let go of all of that. It doesn't matter anymore. Our… I mean-no, yeah... *Our* side has won. We all worked together with a demon and brought absolut peace to the world. No apocalypse. You are free now."

The angel's breath hitched slightly as he kept his eyes locked with his book counterpart. Ezra placed his hand over his knee and smiled gently. "Believe me. We understand the best, for that we *are* you. In a way. But your archangel is awful for saying that. I can't confirm that you seem too *soft* as he put it. Your shape is perfect. Except it's different without the clothes." he tilted his head slightly as he looked Aziraphale over. 

"I don't- I don't know. To be quite frank. This is one of the things stopping me to get closer with Crowley. He's always so sweet and considerate. But I just..." he confessed and Mr. Fell raised his eyebrows in some sort of amusement. "Ezra is right. Come, dear, take off your shirt. We will prove to you that you are just as lovely as anybody else. If not even more." there was no force behind his voice. If the angel would have wanted to decline, he could have. But he shifted in his seat to take off his jacket and vest, hesitating at the shirt.

Mr. Fell slowly moved closer and circled the chair Aziraphale was sitting in, taking him in slowly before stopping behind him, one hand on his shoulder. "Look at yourself. Your appearance is perfectly fine. Do you really think Crowley would have stayed with you for over six thousand years just to decline you for your body?" he asked with a soft voice. Ezra agreed with a little hum as he helped himself to another glass of wine. "Crowley loves us. No matter what we look like." He said as he sipped his wine. There was a soft expression on his face that turned into slight surprise. "Oh dear. I-I mean…" this caused Mr. Fell to chuckle. "Well...he *does* love us. Doesn't he?" The three of them went silent. This was a topic all of them had avoided for a good time. 

A few moments passed and Ezra put his glass down before he let his hand rest on the place over Aziraphale's knee again. "We are very alike. Crowley often just lets his hand trail up and down my leg when we are out to watch a movie. I think sometimes he doesn't even realise it." he chuckled and let his hand trace up and down the angel's thigh to underline his point.  
All this attention was confusing but not unwelcome. The angel could feel his breath picking up as the pressure on his shoulders turned into a light massage. He could feel a light kiss on top of his head as one hand moved to loosen his bowtie. His face felt hot but he enjoyed the attention too much to stop it. Even angels can get touch starved after such a long time.

"Crowley doesn't care what you look like. Mine always insists to sleep on my chest or stomach. He claims it's soft and warm. Loving to squeeze it." Mr. Fell continued as one hand slowly moved further down to open the first few buttons of the shirt and letting one hand slip in to knead Aziraphale's soft chest.

Aziraphale's breath hitched and he shuddered softly at the pleasant feeling. Ezra kept tracing his hand up and down his thigh meanwhile, fingertips brushing over the front of his pants. "I bet he's just as shy as ours. Not daring a first step. But if he would get your hands on you-" he squeezed the soft of Aziraphale's inner thighs, causing him to whimper softly and close his eyes. Mr. Fell moved down to let his breath ghost over the angel's ear. "He's right. You are quite muscular. Crowley will worship you. He won't be able to stop once he started, my dear." he whispered as his hands kept massaging the other's chest.

As Mr. Fell moved even further, he completely untucked and opened the other's shirt. "Now imagine how speechless and overwhelmed Crowley will be. Discovering you for the first time. Wanting to take all of you at once but also needing to worship every inch of you. The urge to rush fighting the wish to take his time with you." he breathed against Aziraphale's ear as his lips touched it ever so slightly, causing the angel below him to shudder.

Ezra could see the obvious bulge in Aziraphale's pants now. So he moved to kneel in front of the other. The wine probably helping both of them to stay relaxed. His hands were placed on each knee as he slowly but firmly moved his hands upwards. "If you want us to stop, just say so." he muttered and was able to lock eyes with the other, who seemed dazed but fired up at the same time. His face was red and he was panting lightly. 

"Don't you *d-dare* to stop." He stammered which caused the angel behind him to chuckle and move to kiss his neck. "Just relax now, my dear. As for my Crowley, he has a wicked tongue. I can imagine yours does too." There was a smile in his voice as he twisted one of the angel's nipples between his fingers, causing him to twitch and mewl in surprise. Ezra reached the zipper and freed the other's length from its clothed prison. The sudden cold made the angel look down but he had to squeeze his eyes shut to not get overwhelmed by the sight. Sure, he had some experience, but the last time was over a hundred years ago. Ezra moved in and gave it a soft kiss on its side, moving up to the top, slowly engulfing it with his mouth. 

Aziraphale tipped his head back at the sensation. His heart was beating hard against his chest as a moan left his throat. Mr. Fell took the opportunity to suck and kiss down the other's neck as his well-manicured fingers kept rubbing the soft chest and occasionally brushing over a nipple. The heat around his cock was almost too much as Ezra sucked hard around his shaft whenever he moved his head up, only to sink down again. Whenever he hummed, the vibrations sent a jolt of heat up his spine. Moans were now spilling from Aziraphale's mouth like a prayer. He heard Mr. Fell talking but couldn't make out actual words anymore. One of the angel's hands moved down to grab Ezra's short hair, encouraging him to go deeper, while his other was clawing at the arm of his chair. "Please...I'm- I'm close." he breathed out between moans. 

"Go ahead, my dear." The voice behind him encouraged him as he felt Ezra's hands starting to rub the inside of the other's thighs. Just as he went down on the angel again he felt the hand tighten in his hair, giving him no space to move anymore. With a breathy moan Aziraphale came down Ezra's throat, breathing heavily and sinking a little more into the chair. Mr. Fell let his hand run through Aziraphale's hair and kissed his cheek. "You did fantastically. Your Crowley will regret not having made a move on you earlier." he told him as he helped to button up his shirt again and closing the bowtie around his neck just as it was earlier.

Ezra got up sluggishly and helped to tug his cock back into the angel's pants before leaning over to fix his bowtie. And just as destiny wanted it, the door to the bookshop opened and three demons stepped in. The angels realized in horror that the door had been open the whole time. Only the luck of the devil had them stay undiscovered.  
A.J. seemed a little shocked at the sight, his tongue darting out for a moment, tasting the air. Crowley and Anthony grinned wickedly, as if knowing what had happened. "You could have called, Aziraphale. Would have *loved* to join." Anthony said amused and Ezra sat back in his seat, glaring at him with a pout. "I see you had your own fun?" The demon winked and let his hand run affectionately through Ezra's hair, fixing it some. Crowley walked over to Mr. Fell's side. "Hey angel." He relaxed, finally back reunited with his husband while A.J. took off his sunglasses, still searching for an answer about what was going on. "Oh Crowley. It's quite alright. I just...I will explain it to you later. Care for a wine?" Aziraphale asked with a smile. "Yesss please." A.J. mumbled and sat down on another chair that hadn't been there before, shifting uncomfortably while sipping some of the liquid. Ezra was about to grab his glass when Anthony snapped it and taking a sip. "Oh you...you serpent." He tried to insult his demon but just let his forehead rest on Anthony's shoulder causing him to smile. 

A.J. had now moved to sit on his angel's lap, little hissing noises escaping him while Mr. Fell had put his hand around Crowley's waist. "Please excuse us." Anthony shifted and lifted Ezra up, throwing him over his shoulder which caused a giggle from the angel. The wine didn't go unnoticed and he didn't bother to sober up yet, enjoying the attention. "We're off for today. See you guys tomorrow." he gave a wave with his free hand and while he left, Ezra gave a wave of his own with a goofy smile.

"Crowley dear. Why don't we go to the bedroom and giving these two some space?" Mr. Fell whispered and the demon looked back and forth. "Only if you carry me, angel- er I mean, Mr. Fell." He grinned which caused his counterpart to roll his eyes. But easily enough he was lifted up and carried away. "Good night, you two." Aziraphale called after them, shifting a little awkwardly under his Crowley. Not that he was heavy but he had never chosen to sit on his lap before. "Are you quite alright?" he asked and A.J. just nodded before burying his face into the other's neck. "You ssstink even more like angel than usual…"

"I guess you have to do something about it then."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first smut ever. Comments and critic are highly welcome. 
> 
> Special thanks to Kal and Ash for inspiring this. And extra special thanks for my bro for reading beta and correcting mistakes ♡


End file.
